The snow day (Discontinued)
by Nevie teh panda
Summary: As snow comes to the gang the toys come to visit for Christmas! But now, Goldie is acting weird! See the snow day they experience while they get ready for this wonderful holiday and try to find out what's wrong with Goldie!
1. The day the toys came

As the day the snow came, the gang were busy doing their natural thing: playing around. "Freddy! Come on out! Please! I can't find you!" Said Bonnie trying to find the brown bear, "There is a reason its called hide and seek Bonnie" Said Freddy calling out from nowhere, getting the attention of the bunny. "Come on I'm already out! And besides! Foxy has already been found too!" Said the bunny, trying to get the bear out. "No I haven't ye lyin' bunny!" Said the fox, also yelling from out of nowhere. Soon Bonnie hear a laugh, but it wasn't anyone in the room's laugh, it came from outside.

 _who could be outside our door on a snow day?_ " the bunny thought.

After a few moments of the laugh the bunny heard a knock coming from the door. "Guys somebody is at the door!" The bunny said, "We will have to stop the game for a while I guess!" after the bunny finished talking, he heard a small 'aw' come from different directions. the knocking stared again. "Ok I'll get it" The bear said, as the bear stepped out of his hiding place which was the office, he went to the door and opened it. As Freddy opened the door he saw a blue bunny, a lighter bear, and a small chicken in the lighter bear's hand. "Oh hey guys! Come in!" Said Freddy, not knowing that Golden Freddy was right behind him, "Freddy, look behind you," The lighter bear said, "You can guess that Goldie is right behind you" As Toy Freddy finished Freddy had turned around to hug the Golden bear "What's up Goldie?" Freddy said, soon knowing that the golden bear disappeared into where everyone else (except for the toys) had been.

" _Goldie's been acting weird lately... but that's Goldie so I'll leave him be with it_ " Thought Freddy, as he stepped to the side to let the others in. When the toys and Freddy got into the room everyone stopped what the were doing and ran to their siblings and started talking about random things except for the gang leaders and Goldie. They went outside to talk.

"I knew I should've had my coat" Freddy said, looking mad. "Who cares about coats I feel warm and cozy" Toy Freddy said, snuggling himself. "That's because you have thicker fur than me" Freddy said, rubbing his arms to keep them warm. They didn't know that Goldie was now talking to Springtrap. A few moments of silence later the two brown bears heard the gold bear and bunny talking. "Goldie what are you doing?" Questioned Toy Freddy, staring at the golden bear. Goldie did nothing but stare at the two brown bears and then teleport into the building. The two bears stared at each other silently until Freddy spoke "What was that about?"

* * *

 **20 minutes after the bear's talk**

"Have you noticed anything weird about Goldie? He's been acting differently for a while." Questioned Freddy, looking at Bonnie. "Well I did notice he hasn't been talking to anyone except Springtrap and the shadows... I'm staring to worry" The bunny said, looking a bit sad. "Don't worry we will figure something out but first, we need to prepare for Christmas!" Freddy said, smiling. Everyone (Except Goldie) stopped what they were doing and got the tree out with the supplies to decorate the Christmas tree with. Goldie, had teleported out of the room into the parts and services room to talk with Shadow Freddy.

"Everything is secure Shadow Freddy," Goldie said, looking a bit sad, his ears dropped behind his head. "But are you sure that we should be doing this? I mean what if we get caught?" Once Goldie finished talking Shadow Freddy put his hand on Goldie's shoulder. "Of course Goldie, this is for everyone, if we get caught we will have to explain it all so don't talk to anyone." Shadow Freddy said, taking his hand off Goldie's shoulder. "Now go, and act like-" Shadow Freddy got cut off by a loud, "GOLDIE WHERE ARE YOU!" Goldie flinched, he knew who that was and what it meant, it was Freddy and he was furious.

"Uh-oh I got to go bye Shadow Freddy" Goldie said teleporting into where Freddy was (The stage). "Oh, come and help us get the tree lights on" Freddy said, only to get a short sigh from Goldie, "Fine" Goldie said, getting some lights and levitating them onto the tree, "There, I'm done" Goldie said, then teleporting back into the parts and services room only to find Shadow Bonnie there. "Where is Shadow Freddy?" Goldie said, tilting his head. "I don't know" Shadow Bonnie said, shrugging. Goldie sighed and teleported back onto the stage, still seeing Freddy there with Bonnie.

Freddy paused and stared at Goldie. "Goldie what's going-" Freddy got cut off when Goldie teleported away and a screech came from across the room. "FREDDY, BONNIE! HELP!" Freddy and Bonnie turned wide eyed and ran over to see that the puppet was chocking Toy Bonnie. "PUPPET STOP!" Freddy said, jumping onto the tall puppet to stop him, only to get a grab from the puppet and a hard throw across the room making the puppet leave to go find Goldie.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry but I have to cut it here my fingers are sore.**

 **Freddy: Why... the fuck... did you do this...**

 **Wow Freddy your acting grumpy :(**

 **Freddy: Of course I am now if you'll excuse me I will be going to play my new game Bonnie got me. *Walks away***

 **Bonnie: Your welcome! ^-^ *Whispers* Also, the game explodes if it goes into a device**

 **Chica: BONNIE WHAT THE FUCK! FREDDY DONT PLAY THE GAME!**

 **Freddy: *Screeches and runs in with his right arm on fire***

 **Foxy: Why ye be doin' tis' lad?**

 **Bonnie: Because it's fun**

 ***Gets water and towel and uses water on arm while drying off the arm to stop the fire***

 **Freddy: Thank you very much panda... BONNIE GO IN YOUR ROOM YOUR IN TROUBLE!**

 **Bonnie: Damn it...**

 **Well... this is going to be a while... it might be a while before I make the next chapter.**


	2. What's going on?

**Merry Christmas Everyone! :D And a happy new year!**

 **Bonnie: Please don't start singing the song again**

 **I wont *whispers* not unless you remind me**

 **Bonnie: What was that**

 **Nothing!**

 **Freddy: SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO PLAY THE NEW GAME PANDA GOT!**

 **FREDDY NO THATS MINE! STOP!**

 ***Hears explosions***

 **DAMN IT FREDDY! STOP PLAYING MEH ZELDA GAME!**

 **Freddy: THATS WHAT IT WAS?!**

 **Chica: SHUT UP GUYS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!**

 ***Arguing starts***

 **SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!**

 ***Arguing stops***

 **Thank you, now time for da story.**

 **I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! EVERYONE HERE (Execpt the OC I have in this) BELONGS TO SCOTT CAWTHON!**

* * *

 **20 Minutes after the Puppet problem**

"Why did Puppet do that to ya' bro?" Asked Bonnie, looking at toy bonnie. "I don't know, all I did was play around with toy chica, she's small as a baby now and I couldn't help but to tickle her, then Puppet started choking me..." Said toy Bonnie, rubbing the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. "Why is toy Chica a baby now?" Said Bonnie, tilting his head. "P-p-puppet!" Said Toy Bonnie, running into the parts and services room, leaving Bonnie alone while Puppet followed toy Bonnie, slipping a bit but still standing on it's feet.

"Puppet! Hold on!" Bonnie said, getting the attention of the Puppet. "W-what?" Puppet said, sounding a bit sad. Bonnie flinched, Puppet never sounded sad! So, why was it sad? "Why did you attack toy Bonnie?" Bonnie said, dropping his ears to his head. "I... I don't know... When Toy Bonnie was playing with Toy Chica... I just went crazy and attacked him... I don't know why I did that though," Puppet said, sounding even sadder, "I was going to say sorry right now but he ran into the parts and services" Puppet finished, looking a bit happy, but still sounding sad.

"O-oh" Bonnie said, turning his head to parts and services, "Toy Bonnie you can come out it's fine Puppet's not going to hurt you I promise!" Bonnie said. "You sure?" Toy Bonnie said, opening the parts and services door a bit. "Yes I'm sure! He told me why he attacked you and he said he's sorry" Bonnie replied, looking annoyed. "Ok!" Toy Bonnie, said stepping out of the parts and services room, smiling. "I'm sorry Toy Bonnie, I didn't know why I attacked you, I hope you can forgive me" Puppet said, looking sad. Toy Bonnie smiled, "Puppet, sweaty don't be sad, I forgive you" Toy Bonnie said, hugging Puppet. Puppet smiled, "Thank you Bonbon" Puppet said, smiling so wide everyone could tell he was having a good day. "Your welcome Puppet" Toy Bonnie said.

A few moments later, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, and Puppet heard a screech, but it was not the screech the knew, it was low, and lasted a long time, they all knew who it was... Goldie, and that screech meant he was mad. "Eek! Help!" Said a voice, coming from the same direction the screech came from. "What's going on with Goldie? He never gets like this! Well not unless Springtrap is bothering him" Bonnie said, looking annoyed again." Nobody knows he was acting weird for a while now, but really, what's going on?" Puppet replied.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I have to stop here my fingers are sore again and I'm getting sick, and I'm out of Ideas.**

 **Bonnie: Awww :(**

 **Freddy: Eh, I don't care and here take this *Gives panda hot chocolate***

 **Aww thanks freddy! :D**

 **Chica: *Slaps Freddy* I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!**

 **Foxy: WHY CAN'T I GET OUT ME COVE!**

 **Bonnie: *Laughs***

 **What did you do**

 **Bonnie: I didn't do anything! I'm just laughing!**

 **Riiiiiiight... Ok so Merry Christmas to ya' all! See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 preview

**Hey guys I'm back! But... I'm still sick :( so I might stop the Chapter earlier then I have then other chapters.**

 **Freddy: While she's been sick I've been taking care of her so don't worry about it.**

 **Yes you have and thank you for it.**

 **Freddy: No problem.**

 **Bonnie: He-he!**

 **Oh no what did you do O.O**

 **Bonnie: Nothing! Since Foxy wasn't able to get out his cove I gave him a walkie-talkie to keep him from yelling!**

 **Ok...?**

 **Freddy: ON WITH DA STORY!**

 **Ok ok! I do NOT own Five Nights At Freddy's. it belongs to the wonderful Scott Cawthon.**

 **Oh and this will be a preview because at the end I don't have anymore Ideas.**

* * *

 **5 Days before Christmas**

"Shadow Freddy! The request backfired!" Goldie said, looking at the Dark bear. "What do you mean it backfired?!" Shadow Freddy said, looking shocked. "I mean that Freddy didn't give 'it' up!"

* * *

 **Sorry I got nothing more than that I've gotten sicker :(**

 **Freddy: Go get some rest for the next few chapters I will take over what to write while you come up with the Ideas.**

 **Ok *Walks away***


	4. The real chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm not sick anymore and I wanted to celebrate by writing the real chapter 3! :D**

 **Freddy: And I celebrate by giving you this *Gives panda some peppermints***

 ***Le gasp* Oh my gosh thanks so much! :D I love peppermints!**

 **Bonnie: *Ears twitch* Oh my gosh don't tell me you love panda, Freddy. X3**

 **Freddy: No I was taking care of her and I wanted to give her peppermints! :( Don't start with shipping, Bonnie...**

 **Bonnie: Riiiiiight, says the bear who's blushing right now *giggles***

 **Bonnie no, go away and I will start the story, and leave Freddy alone -.-**

 **Bonnie: *Says quickly* No.**

 **Ugh... fine I'm going to start the story with a bunny that's acting weird... I do NOT own Five Nights at Freddy's. It all belongs to the wonderful Scott Cawthon, except the new OC coming in this chapter for the rest of this story.**

* * *

 **5 Days before Christmas ten minutes before Goldie was furious**

"Shadow Freddy! The request backfired!" Goldie said, looking at the dark bear. "What do you mean it backfired!" Said Shadow Freddy, looking shocked. "I mean that Freddy- My brother- didn't give 'it' up!" Goldie said, looking annoyed. "Shit! How are we going to finish the project now!" Shadow Freddy yelled, making the golden bear flinch. "Shadow Freddy, don't yell someone could hear you..." Goldie said, his ears dropping to his sides. "Ok... It's just... this is important and if he doesn't give it to us we wont be able to do the procedure..." Shadow Freddy said, lowering his voice. Goldie sighed. "I will try again, this time I will try saying it a different way." Goldie said, looking more annoyed than he already was and teleported out the room.

"Freddy" Goldie said, startling Freddy. "Goldie! Don't do that you scared me..." Freddy said, sighing. "Sorry," Goldie replied, his ears perking up. "but can I please have it? it will be quick!" Goldie finished, which made Freddy annoyed. "I'm sorry but no, I need it, besides what do you need it for anyway?" Freddy said, tilting his head. "The reason is none of your business." Goldie said, looking mad. "Come on man, you've been acting weird lately! The least thing you can do is tell us what's going on!" Freddy replied, getting mad just like Goldie. All of this made Goldie even angrier and he let out his low screech of fury, attacking Freddy, grabbing him by his neck and throwing him to the wall. "Ahhh! Help!" Freddy shouted, hoping to get the attention of someone.

Goldie stepped towards Freddy, making him scramble backwards. "What's going on here!" Chica said, looking mad. Toy Chica ran into the room as well. All she saw was Goldie grabbing Freddy, and throwing him to another wall. "HELP!" Freddy screamed. "Goldie stop!" Chica said, grabbing Goldie's arm, and slamming him down to the ground. Goldie just teleported away before he hit the ground. "Why is Goldie doing this!" Toy Chica said, looking sad. "I don't know but I'm going to find out." Freddy said, grabbing his hat that fell off when he was thrown to the wall and placing it back on his head.

* * *

 **I'm sorry but I have to end it here my hands have gotten sore again (dang it hands why do you do this to me!)**

 **Freddy: I don't blame you... it happens with me too**

 **Oh good Bonnie is gone *sigh* Happy new years everyone! :D see ya' in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4 preview

**Hey guys I know It's been a long time since I last updated my last chapter because of school and an appointment with the dentist so I decided to update now for you guys!**

 **Freddy:*Watching star-wars***

 **Oh meh gawd Freddy move over I haven't watched the movie yet!**

 **Freddy: Fine *moves over while giving panda some bamboo***

 **OH MEH GAWD BAMBOO! *Squeels and turns into a baby* *laughing and clapping hands***

 **Freddy, and Bonnie: Great she turned into a baby...**

 **Chica: Aww she looks cute as a baby *hugs panda***

 **Foxy: ...**

 **Chica: Foxy? you okay?**

 **Foxy: *runs into cove***

 ***Laughing***

 **Chica: *looking sad***

 **Freddy: I guess I'll start the chapter... Panda does NOT own us except for her OC she will be having in this story.**

* * *

 **20 Minutes after Goldie's rampage**

"Are you sure your ok Freddy? It looks like your limping..." Mangle said, looking worried. "Yes I'm fine, don't worry about me I still need to find out what's gong on with Goldie..." Freddy replied.

* * *

 **Freddy: that's all we can find for this chapter, I don't see anything else...**

 **Chica: I guess this is a preview then!**

 **Yes *Gets up* it is because I've ran out of Ideas and for those who celebrate it, Happy Martin Luther King Day! bye! *Starts eating some Bamboo***


	6. Writers block

**Hey guys I now have writers block and I can't figure out what to do...**

 **Freddy: What panda is saying is that-**

 **I CAN SAY THINGS ON MY OWN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **Freddy: *is whimpering in the corner***

 **Chica: ...Well...**

 ***Quickly checks Undertale on my laptop* DANG IT FREDDY YOU KILLED MONSTERS AGAIN!**

 **Freddy: *Quickly runs to a room I don't know about***

 ***Calms down* What I'm saying is that I need help, maybe you guys can suggest what could happen next and I could use that idea in the next chapter?**

 **Bonnie: Good idea panda!**

 **Yesh it is, anyways I will update the next chapter when I can so see you later!**


	7. I'm sorry

**Hey guys um... I got something to say... I'm putting this on hold... I've been depressed lately and my whole life has not been helping... Everyday during school I end up having heart attacks and I end up passing out making me have bad grades... I don't know how long I can keep going... My medication isn't helping either... And my little brother died a few days ago, I really am depressed I mean I've locked myself into my room and I only come out for food and bathroom. I really have been trying to hold on since my first heart attack and me isolating myself isn't helping. I really feel terrible and i'm sad for letting you guys down, i'll read you reviews every now and then to keep me happy. *sigh* Now I've been stuck in the hospital with little internet and I really would like some help. But until then i'll try my best to hold on... Bye...**


	8. An update on me

**Hey guys... The freaking hospital got the idea to let me have some internet for today... I've been good and well...** **I know you guys might be worried for me and that's why I wanted to tell you I'm fine at the moment, the doctors are giving me some medicine to stop what's going on with me at the moment but it's gotten worse. Every now and then I go into mini comas which can last for days, the longest I've been out so far was a week, and my mom's gotten overprotective over me. I know it's because I'm not a teenager yet and because of the state I'm in so I really want to get better quickly. I'm sorry I couldn't update the story for you guys. And if your stuck in the hospital then please hold on for me and your loved ones.**


	9. An update from her brother

**Umm... Hey this is panda's brother... Currently she is in a coma and wont wake up. The whole family is depressed from this because she would always make everyone happy. I just wanted to let you know she is fine because I thought you guys might be worried so I made this update for you guys. The family would come and check up on her everyday and make sure she is fine. I'll make sure to update on how she is every now and then. Bye!**


	10. An update from a crying brother

**Hey guys... My sister woke up... But she said her chest hurt... The doctor checked what was wrong and said she doesn't have much time to live... I'm sorry, but if she dies I wont be able to continue her stories... It hurts me to even type on her computer or go on her account... I don't want to be crying while typing her chapters up... That would be all for this update... Bye...**


	11. Sorry

Hey guys... She died today... From a heart attack... I'm sorry... I,... Don't know what to do anymore... She always gave me ideas... She helped me draw... she helped me with homework... she helped me with everything... And... Now she's gone... I don't want to talk anymore... It hurts too much to be on her account... Sorry...


	12. My brother's a jerk

**Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! My brother decided to change my password, hide my phone, hide my laptop and try to fake my death I'm so sorry everyone! I was finally able to get my brother to give me my stuff and change the password back and when I saw what he did I literally jumped him. Once again I'm so sorry my brother did that, and if your mad at me I understand, and because of this situation going on, I will no longer make stories on here... Unless you want me to, I can make some more stories, but I can't do this story, because I'm not in the FNaF fandom anymore. The fangirls kinda messed it up for me (Including my other brother, the little sinner). My sister understands what i'm doing because the fangirls messed the fandom up for her too. So please don't ask for FNaF fanfics, because I'm not in the fandom anymore. I'll make a list on what you can ask for though.**

 **You can ask for (and you can find them on):**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (I'm so sad it was finished [I swear if you don't know this then look it up on youtube!])**

 **6\. Fairytale (Don't blame me if I mess something up I'm watching the 12 episode[Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie! And once more I'm super sorry on what happened and I hope my brother wont do it again if I make more stories. That's all! Bye!**


	13. Thanks guys!

**Thanks everyone for understanding the situation going on! I was scared that everyone was going to be mad at me for the whole 'me dying' thing, and my small depression I had increased after I couldn't update on the story and my brother faking my death made it worse when I finally updated. Once again I'm so sorry that you had to deal with the whole dying thing for a while. Don't worry about my whole depression thing, a got a therapist (*cough* *cough* more like my family forced me to get one *cough* *cough*) so I'll be fine. Also, thanks to Shadowflame139 for giving me a suggestion! I'll try my best to make an Undertale story! And just so you know, I'm still doing the suggestion thing from the last chapter so you can still request some stories! Here are some things you can ask for (and where you can find them):**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (I'm still sad it was finished [youtube])**

 **6\. Fairytale (Don't blame me if I mess something up [Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube)**

 **10\. Sword Art Online (Netflix, other sites I don't know)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie. And depending on if you want it, you can suggest if it's a reader insert or not, if you want your OC in it, or if you want one of my OCs in it.**

 **If you want your OC in it, make sure to put in a:**

 **reference/description of want they look like,**

 **how they act,**

 **if they have a crush and if so, who,**

 **favorite weapon (I'm sure I might end up putting in a fight or two in the story),**

 **backstory,**

 **where/when you want them to appear,**

 **what they are,**

 **if they have some kind of evil side,**

 **make sure they aren't a mary sue (I hate those things),**

 **what their flaw is,**

 **what their strength is,**

 **and why you want them in the story** **.**

 **I'm sorry to put up so many things for your OC the be in a story but it will help me a little when trying to get a feeling for the character, so I can understand them more and I can make sure not to make a mistake on them.** **The Undertale story will be up soon when I figure out a plot for it. See you in the next chapter/story! Bye!**


	14. Nervous laughter

**Hey everyone! I need help with getting a plot for the Undertale story I will make soon, so I decided to let you guys decide! And I also wanted to tell you that I'm slowly going back into the FNAF fandom so I decided to start working on the FNAF story I was most interested in making, which had most chapters than the other, that FNAF story is... *Insert drumroll here XD* ... The Snow Day! I really became interested when I re-read the chapters over after a few days I discontinued the FNAF stories, and after coming back a little to the FNAF fandom I decided to keep the story going. But even though it's summer I might not be able to update much, since I still have to go to a *cough* living prison *cough* therapist. As you can tell from the coughs I really DON'T like going, they always give me pills they KNOW I can't swallow down, they treat me like I'm fragile, and they baby me when I become sad while explaining what's been going on in my mind, and I hate it! And writing stories really calmed me down and took my mind off the depression, so I'm glad you guys helped me out with your kind and encouraging words :). I know I'm not supposed to tell you about this kind of stuff but I just had to get this off my chest. Also, requests are still open! You can ask for:**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (youtube, or play the game)**

 **6\. Fairytale (Don't blame me if I mess something up [Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube)**

 **10\. Sword Art Online (Netflix, other sites I don't know)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie. And depending on if you want it, you can suggest if it's a reader insert or not, if you want your OC in it, or if you want one of my OCs in it.**

 **If you want your OC in it, make sure to put in a:**

 **reference/description of want they look like,**

 **how they act,**

 **if they have a crush and if so, who,**

 **favorite weapon (I'm sure I might end up putting in a fight or two in the story),**

 **backstory,**

 **where/when you want them to appear,**

 **what they are,**

 **if they have some kind of evil side,**

 **make sure they aren't a mary sue (I hate those things),**

 **what their flaw is,**

 **what their strength is,**

 **and why you want them in the story** **.**

 **I'm sorry to put up so many things for your OC the be in a story but it will help me a little when trying to get a feeling for the character, so I can understand them more and I can make sure not to make a mistake on them.** **The Undertale story will be up soon when I figure out a plot for it. See you in the next chapter/story! Bye!**


	15. WHOOPS

**Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for not updating in a LONG time, because of my parents school has ended up being the top priority for the past few weeks, and the stress made me forget about this! I am very sorry for not updating, and I hope you can forgive me. So, my parents being overprotective forced me to study stuff A MONTH before school started. This obviously ticked me off and I almost yelled at them. And because last year I got into a fight (Heck yeah the guy was annoying me for hours and when I finally punched him, we had free time [ we were outside] obviously we both got in trouble, but he was the one who got the most blame, the teachers and principal knew I had anger issues, and so did the student, so he got expelled.) and because they don't go any higher than the grade I was in last year, I'm in a new school. So yeah, my overprotective parents being themselves, forced me away from the computer so I could get new supplies, and wouldn't let me on any electronic device until now. IT WAS AGONY! I never want to go through that again! I want to be able to talk to you guys! Not be bored every minute of my life! And, my therapist is being a butt! So yeah, life is chaos, never want to go through that agony again. Anyway, I'm still doing requests, all you have to do is alert me and I will try my best!**

 **You can ask for:**

 **1\. Pokemon (T.V, Netflix, Youtube)**

 **2\. Bendy and the ink machine (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **3\. Undertale (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **4\. Sonic (Youtube, or play the game)**

 **5\. Bakugan (youtube, or play the game)**

 **6\. Fairy tail (Don't blame me if I mess something up [Netflix, Youtube, other sites I don't know])**

 **7\. My OCs world (Nowhere)**

 **8\. Beyblade (Netflix)**

 **9\. Mario (Game, Youtube, and apparently some shows)**

 **10\. Sword Art Online (Netflix, other sites I don't know)**

 **That's all I can think of so far, if I think of something, then I'll update this story on what I can do and, if you want to suggest something that's not on the list, go ahead, I'll try to get some information about it if I don't know the game/show/movie. And depending on if you want it, you can suggest if it's a reader insert or not, if you want your OC in it, or if you want one of my OCs in it.**

 **If you want your OC in it, make sure to put in a:**

 **reference/description of want they look like,**

 **how they act,**

 **if they have a crush and if so, who,**

 **favorite weapon (I'm sure I might end up putting in a fight or two in the story),**

 **backstory,**

 **where/when you want them to appear,**

 **what they are,**

 **if they have some kind of evil side,**

 **make sure they aren't a mary sue (I hate those things),**

 **what their flaw is,**

 **what their strength is,**

 **and why you want them in the story** **.**

 **Like I said in the last chapter I'm sorry to put up so many things for your OC the be in a story but it will help me a little when trying to get a feeling for the character, so I can understand them more and I can make sure not to make a mistake on them. And t** **he Undertale story will be up soon when I figure out a plot for it. See you in the next chapter/story! Bye!**


	16. Moving from

**As you may have noticed, I have been less and less active here on . This is because of reasons like school, doctor's appointments, therapy, and other things. I've decided to move away from and go to Wattpad because I find things easier there, I haven't made anything yet in Wattpad, but I'm planning to in the future, I'm just trying to focus on school and my health first before trying to make stories again. I'm very sorry. But! I will come back every now and then to give you updates and all that, so don't worry. You don't have to go to Wattpad if you don't want to, I'm just telling you this. For any reason, if you want to find me on Wattpad, my user is RainbowKittyface.**

 **I'm sorry to leave all of a sudden, but I just find things easier on Wattpad than here. Sadly, I won't be putting my stories from here onto Wattpad, I want to give making new stories a try, so the stories I've made will be discontinued, once again, I'm very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me.**

 _ **~Nevie teh panda**_


End file.
